Out of Control
by BreatheOfAKiss
Summary: Michael and Alex's feelings for each other have gotten harder to handle. A Malex story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alex had so far been lucky enough not to get caught while giving Nikita information from inside of Division.  
She wasn't sure how much longer her luck would last though, she was having trouble with balancing this training thing and being where Nikita needed her to be too.  
She had just logged off from chatting with Nikita earlier and closed everything out, it was all encrypted so no traces.  
She was working on some exercises on the computer. Her hair was tied back in its usual ponytail, she was dressed in a white tank and sweats with a matching jacket.

No one else was in the lab, just her. She had been having trouble with some of the exercises and  
Birkhoff was a major Jerkhoff she hated his class. Although she guessed it didnt compare to Michael's. He had put her under a car to disengage a bomb in thirty seconds, that had not gone well the first time around. The second time she had done better.

The first time she had a panic attack, and it brought back memories, ones that she could never burry.  
She was lost in thought while working on the exercies she didnt hear footsteps.

~*~*~

It had been a bad day for Michael and he was in a sour mood. He had gone to the lab to work on some plans for tomorrow's class when he came upon Alex as she appeared to be doing some exercises. He couldn't take his eyes off her. That white tank top she was wearing clung to all her curves. He could see the shape of her nipples through the thin material. He stood there, not saying a word but taking in the sight of her. "What are you doing here?" he said in a bark. For some reason, this young woman always got on his nerves. He didn't realize it, but she irked him so much because he so strongly desired her. He would fight those feelings tooth and nail as he didn't want another woman to chew up his heart and spit it out just as Nikita had did to him.

~*~*~

Alex turned around startled and nearly fell out of the computer chair. Fuck Michael! She hated him, he was always picking at her and making her feel worse every day. She didn't know why, because she hadn't done anything to him, and she had been doing everything everyone wanted here. He was the one who had threatened to break her wrist her second day here when she tried to escape. For a handler, he wasn't very human.

"Jerkhoff made me stay after class," Alex said angrily then the second the words were out of her mouth she wished  
she could take them back. Now she'd probably get a lecture from Michael about how she should be more grateful for this gift a chance at a new life, how she was lucky to be here and blah blah blah blah. " I'm done," she said logging out of the exercises, the sooner she could get out of the lab the sooner she could get to the floor, she could use the release with physical exercise now and the punching bag sounded good.

She had decided that she hated it here. She didn't even know why they would bother with someone like her.  
She got up from the computer to walk out of the lab. She was not looking forward to class with Michael again, she hadn't really gotten over the last one, she had just focused even to finish the task.

~*~*~

Michael really didn't like her attitude. She was always shooting icy glares his way and snapping at him as though he disgusted her. "You're not going anywhere," Michael growled, grabbing Alex by the wrist as she attempted to walk by. He twisted her around, gazing down into her eyes. "I want you to talk to me," he prompted. "What happened when you were under the car?" It really bothered him; her reaction that day and he demanded to know what had caused her extreme emotional outburst.

~*~*~

The second Michael grabbed her arm Alex tensed up, her heart was pounding in fear.  
"No," she shook her head," Please let go. I'm sorry. " She tried to pull away but he had her arm twisted and she couldn't move in either direction. " N-Nothing happened under the car. "

Amanda had already tried to talk to her about the incident under the car. She had tied her up and put a heart rate monitor on her and told her that once she got her heart rate down under 51 seconds a beat, that the release would happen automatically.  
So Alex had cooperated and told Amanda something, just not the truth.

She had told her that she had been thirteen and in a car accident that killed her parents. The truth was that there had been a fire.  
When she had been under the car she remembered the fire, because she had been under a table hiding because some goons had broken into the house and killed her parents and set the house on fire and she had gotten out with some burns, but she had gotten out.

She couldn't move when she was under the car, fear had paralyzed her and she thought she  
was back under that table and she could feel the fire's flames and she had a panic attack. She just didn't trust anyone here at Division to tell them that, besides she was here for a reason.

After her parents had died she had been taken away and used as a Sex Slave by the Russians.  
She was kept in a hole and kept high on drugs, and only summoned when it was time to preform. Since she had been high all the time, she got hooked on drugs and that's how Nikita had found her, at a crack house trying to get some drugs from her dealer. Nikita had rescued her much to her own distaste because she hadn't wanted to be rescued She tried to overdose while staying with Nikita, but her life had been saved. Now she was wishing that Nikita had left her to die, it would have been better.

~*~*~

Michael saw the panicked look on her face which was much the same as the expression she had when Thom pulled her out from under the car. "You're lying," he said as he continued to hold her wrist so she could not get free. "You're going to talk to me, Alex. And tell me what's wrong. I need to know, it it is effecting your performance. I want to help." He bore his eyes into hers and waited for her to answer him. Alex had some secrets and he wanted to know what they were.

~*~*~

Alex swallowed," I already talked to Amanda," she said quietly. Then sighed, it was obvious that  
Michael wouldn't stop til she told him everything. Sometimes she felt like she should trust him, other times she thought she was nuts to trust anyone at all here.  
"I was thirteen," she said," these guys broke into the house that I lived in with my parents. They shot both of my parents and then set the house on fire, I was hiding under the table, it was made of wood. The flames rose up high burning everything, I could feel the heat and the flames licking my skin. I don't remember how I got out of the house. But I guess I must have, because Im still alive. Being under the car..it triggered the memory of being trapped under the table with the fire raging and I panicked, I'm sorry okay. It won't happen again.," she said. She hoped everyone would now let it all go, it was just a panic attack. Tears were streaming down Alex's cheeks after she had finished talking.

~*~*~

Michael's eyes widened as Alex spoke as though he understood better her pain and her fear. Still there was something she was hiding from him. He just knew it. He wanted to get inside her and fit all the pieces of the puzzle together, so he knew just what made her tick. Slowly he let her imprisoned wrist go, but he still blocked the door, not allowing her to leave. "I'm sorry about your parents. That sux," he said as he gazed into her eyes. "But there's more to the story; something you are not telling me..."

He then saw all her tears and felt like a jerk for a second. But he quickly got over it. "Don't cry," he said as he gently began wiping the tears from her cheeks. Here he was again, feeling something for her he did NOT want to feel.

~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michael's eyes widened as Alex spoke as though he understood better her pain and her fear. Still there was something she was hiding from him. He just knew it. He wanted to get inside her and fit all the pieces of the puzzle together, so he knew just what made her tick. Slowly he let her imprisoned wrist go, but he still blocked the door, not allowing her to leave. "I'm sorry about your parents. That sux," he said as he gazed into her eyes. "But there's more to the story; something you are not telling me..."

He then saw all her tears and felt like a jerk for a second. But he quickly got over it. "Don't cry," he said as he gently began wiping the tears from her cheeks. Here he was again, feeling something for her he did NOT want to feel.

~*~*~

" You asked and I told you. That was more than what I told Amanda," she said softly.  
"Please don't ask me to talk anymore about everything I went through. You basically said that my life was over  
remember?" Those had been Michael's words the first day when she woke up and found herself here at Division.

He had said that her life was over and he was here to offer her a new one.

" I lied to Amanda, I didn't mean to.  
But she had me tied up in that electronic straight jacket and attached a heart monitor to me, she kept pushing me and  
it was either throw a full blown tantrum and get eliminated or  
tell her the lie. I told her that I was in a car with my parents, and that there was an accident. The car went  
over a bridge and was sinking. I was trapped in the car for awhile before getting  
rescued. I don't feel comfortable with her. "  
She shouldn't feel so comfortable around Michael either, Nikita was  
going to kill her.

She wasn't here to be one of them, she was here to bring justice by  
bringing them down, all of them.

"I won't let anything get in the way anymore. I'm sorry," she said turning her  
head slightly when he touched her to wipe away the tears,  
a shock went through her body. Something she had never felt before and something  
she couldn't feel.  
She shouldn't be feeling anything for anyone here, what was wrong with her?

She could only imagine now how much trouble she was going to get into now  
that Michael knew  
she had lied.  
Things had suddenly gotten way too complicated in the amount  
of time she had been here

~*~*~

"You shouldn't lie to me, Alex. You should never lie to me," Michael stressed in a deadly-cold voice. "You won't like the result." He looked at her as though he were a hungry wolf wanting to devour her.

"I'll find out all your secrets, one by one," he told her as he looked her up and down. Slowly he dropped his hands down to his sides as he had been caressing her face tenderly, even after the tears were gone.

"You need to promise me that things will be different... because if they aren't, there are going to be consequences, got that?" Michael insisted.

~*~*~

Alex was pretty sure she'd wind up dead once he found it all out. Nikita seemed to think  
Michael was harmless, Michael was far from harmless. She just didn't know that included her heart too.

"That was it," Alex said softly," What I told you. The fire. How my parents died, it all happened that way when I was 13." She just assumed that Michael already knew she had been a Sex Slave, because Amanda took every opportunity to bring up things she knew about Alex, and it was a hell of a lot of stuff.  
"I won't lie," she promised. " I got it. I was supposed to be in the gym fifteen minutes ago, can I please go now?" she asked.

She knew the physical trainer- Dennis was going to pitch a fit once she got there.  
It seemed to be how her day was going today, late, get in trouble, get bitched at.  
Today was just so freakin peachy.

~*~*~

Michael shook his head, his gaze penetrating hers because he KNEW there was more to the story that she wasn't ready to tell him yet. One day, he would find out all Alex's secrets and get inside her head. He gave her a smile, but it was rather a mocking one. "Okay, then you can go. But we aren't finished, Alex... not by a long shot," he said as he let her pass. As she walked by, he was totally checking her out, noting her curves in that thin white tank top.

After Alex had left for the gym, Michael went off in search of Birkhoff who was in Operations. "Bring up Alex's information on the computer," Michael demanded.

"What?" Birkhoff said as Michael just barged in, giving him orders.

"Just do it," Michael barked.

"What the fuck ever," snapped Birkhoff, punching in a series of codes until the information Michael wanted popped up.

Quickly, Michael scanned the information displayed on the screen which contained personal details of Alex's life. "Okay now, I want this changed," Michael explained, telling Birkhoff to change the incident regarding the fire to a car accident. "But why?" Birkhoff asked.

"Just shut up and do it!" Michael growled.

"Okay, okay..." said Birkhoff, doing as he was told. As he was changing the information, Michael was reading the screen, his eyes going huge.

SEX SLAVE? What?! Alex was a WHAT?!

~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Alex hurried to the gym, Dennis was not pleased the look he was giving her was  
not pretty.

" Alex, if you can't be on time then what am I doing making time for you. Everyone else is here on time," he said nodding towards the other twelve recruits in the gym who were busy.

Alex sighed," I'm sorry...I just-"

"I don't care what you were just doing! Be here on time!"

"I will be," Alex muttered wishing she could scream or yell, but it wouldn't do her any good.

"We'll see," was all Dennis said.

Alex went over to the punching bag work out all the anger she was starting to feel about  
what a seriously crappy day it was today. She was punching the bag hard as possible and all she wanted to do was scream out loud.  
She hated how Amanda and Michael seemed to want to get inside of her head like she was their project.

Half way through her workout, she heard her name being barked yet again today, and turned around.

"Alex! Amanda wants to see you now," said one of the guys who was probably her little lackey.

"But I'm in the middle of-"

"NOW!"

Fucking hell! Did anyone ever SPEAK in this place at all? She left what she was doing and went with the guy to Amanda.

When she got to Amanda's door she knocked on the open door.

Amanda turned smiling," Alex come in," she said.

Alex walked into the room," You wanted to see me?" she asked, and glanced around wearily, the last time she had been in here she had passed out, and woke up to find herself tied up in the electronic straight jacket.

"Sit, I was hoping we could talk a bit. See how you're doing." Amanda saw her glance around.  
"Don't worry no straight jacket today," she promised. " You just needed help controlling your emotions last time that's all."

"I'll stand thank you," Alex muttered and stood by the sofa, while Amanda was still sitting in the chair.

"Suite yourself, but really you might just be more comfortable sitting."

"Get to the point yeah? I was supposed to be in gym."

"The gym will still be there its not going anywhere," Amanda said," I just wanted to see how you've been doing.  
Are classes going well?"

"Mhmmm sure," Alex said," I'm doing the work."

"No more outbursts I hope? " There was silence as Alex didn't know how to answers, because well she hadn't had any but she wasn't sure if Amanda would believe that.  
"Well I can always ask Michael now."

"Sure you can ask him," Alex said. Fantastic! She had no clue what Michael would tell Amanda now about her behavior.

"Well keep working hard. If you ever need anything my door is always open. After all we are all a family now and we need to be able to look out for each other."

"Sure okay I'll remember that." Not! Alex thought. " Can I return to gym now?"

"Of course go on," Amanda said with her sickly super sweet smile.

Alex turned and left and went back to the gym to continue what she had been in the middle of.  
Then took a shower getting clean, tomorrow would be a new day right? Please let it be a better day.

Birkhoff had finished fixing the details for Michael and was waiting for further commands.  
Alex's info was still displayed on the screen.

~*~*~

Michael just stood there, reading over the content. He let out a really deep sigh. "Okay, shut it down," he commanded Birkhoff. Not waiting for Birkhoff to follow his orders, Michael then uncermoniously left Operations. He returned to the lab, just wanting to be alone. He could feel anger seething inside him for those who had hurt Alex. No wonder she had so many emotional outburts and found it hard to trust anyone. A sex slave - that was just awful. And she had been so young, too. Michael was angry right now and he wanted to punch something or someone. The world seemed very cruel and unfair sometimes.

~*~*~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Michael just stood there, reading over the content. He let out a really deep sigh. "Okay, shut it down," he commanded Birkhoff. Not waiting for Birkhoff to follow his orders, Michael then unceremoniously left Operations. He returned to the lab, just wanting to be alone. He could feel anger seething inside him for those who had hurt Alex. No wonder she had so many emotional outbursts and found it hard to trust anyone. A sex slave - that was just awful. And she had been so young, too. Michael was angry right now and he wanted to punch something or someone. The world seemed very cruel and unfair sometimes.

~*~*~

Alex was walking out the gym's locker room when Dennis stopped her," You're still way behind Alex.  
I won't tolerate that," he said.

"I finished the same amount of time in the gym as everyone else, its not my fault Amanda called me away," Alex said.

"No but you need to make up for slacking, you're not done for today yet."

"What! But-"

"You have alot of work to do, I'll be back later to check on you," he warned," I want to see visible improvement when I return," he warned her.

"Arggggggggh!" Alex said turning and storming back into the gym to toss her bag back into her locker in there. She walked out of the locker room heading back into the gym glaring at Dennis. Dennis walked away.

"Jack Ass!" Alex muttered punching the punching bag with one fist.

"Jack Ass," Birkhoff muttered when Michael stormed out. He shut down the file. Everyone was always giving him orders, Michael, Amanda The Dragon Queen, Percy, Nikita used to call him Nerd and would order him around too. God sometimes his job sucked.

He turned his attention back to the screen to keep tabs, they were waiting for Nikita to pop up somewhere anywhere.

Fuck Michael! Fuck Amanda! Fuck Dennis! " Arggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" Alex exploded as she kicked the punching bag angrily. Everything was always Now, and do this. This isn't good enough, try harder! It was like everyone was waiting for her to fall apart to see how far they could push her.

~*~*~

Michael thought the gym would be deserted as Dennis's class had ended awhile earlier, but he was wrong. He had gone there to work out and just try to keep his mind off the anger he felt with some sort of physical activity. He needed to punch something so a punching bag was the obvious choice at the moment, but he found Alex there doing the same as she punched the crap out of the punching bag directly in front of her. He stopped in his tracks staring at her. "Jack Ass!" she had yelled.

"Who's the Jack Ass?" he asked. "Me?"

He grinned a little, seeing her turn to look at him. "Really, Alex? Is that what you think of me?"

~*~*~

"No," Alex said sweetly with a smile," Your the Prince of Jack Asses," she said loosing her smile now. " Your minions just follow, and today is pick at Alex day." She punched the punching bag with one hand angrily. " If you're you're here to try and get into my head again, I've had enough today. Between You and Amanda there is no more room in my head today. I'm really tired, and if you keep pushing me it won't get you whatever it is you guys want. I should be allowed to hold onto my pain without having a psycho analysis from Amanda about it."

~*~*~

"Awww, poor Alex," he said, seeing her smile fall away. However, his own smile remained. "Nope, not here to get in your head right now. I'm here for the same reason you are... to punch the crap out of something." He turned to do just that, punching the nearest punching bag with all his strength. Hitting it so hard made him feel considerably better. After awhile, he wasn't quite as mad, but still fairly pissed off. He glanced over at Alex, feeling her eyes on him. "Don't stop on my account," he told her. "Be my guest, pretend you're punching me if you wanna."

~*~*~

Alex raised an eyebrow at him," You're usually ready to rip into me at any chance you get.  
Did Aliens take over while I was in class ?" she asked," and don't worry you're head wont' be alone, Jerkhoff's, Amanda's and Dennis's will join yours too," she said as she returned to her punching bag, giving it long hard punches. Releasing the pent up anger from today about the crappy day. She punched out all of her anger.

Then she pulled her hair away from the back of her neck to pull it up more and redid the scrunchie in her hair as she walked over to the treadmill and turned so that she was facing Michael this time.

She set the pace on the tread mill and started running," So honestly," she said looking at Michael.  
"Can you say that you're happy here?" she asked him out of curiosity.  
She sort of wondered what his story was, but knew not to ask. Though Division seemed to know everything about the recruits it was kindda scary.

~*~*~

Michael paused in his punching to respond to Alex's question. "Happy?" he spoke. "No, Alex, I'm not happy," he told her honestly. "I gave up on that a very long time ago." He returned to his task, which was pounding the hell out of the punching bag. He stopped as soon as the fury began to leave him, his eyes now on Alex as she was running on the treadmill. Damn, why'd she have to look so hot in that thin white tank top? And why did he have to want her so much?!

~*~*~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alex was still running on the treadmill," Can I give you a tip than?" she asked. " Seriously next recruit you bring in, skip the speech about getting the chance to start over, a new life, and serving your country. Because once they actually learn what they're here for it changes their opinion of this new life. By the way who came up with that little speech you or Grandpa Percy?"  
While she was running she noticed Michael's eyes traveling and realized they were eyeing her tank top.  
She smirked but didn't say anything.

~*~*~

Michael frowned when she mentioned his "starting over, a new life, and serving your country" speech. "Hey, watch it," he said with a growl.

"It's MY speech, if you must know. And don't berate it. You should really try to get on my good side, Alex. You might like my 'good' side," he said giving her a suggestive wink. He couldn't help it, gazing at her in that sexy tank top caused the lascivious side in him to come out. He wanted Alex... BAD. But his own demons and their work conditions here at Division would never let his wild fantasies become a reality.

"And why are you calling Percy Grandpa?" he wanted to know. "Does he remind you of your dear, old granddad?"

~*~*~

"Look," Alex said bringing the treadmill down to a walk," I'm not berating it. I know my mouth gets me in trouble because I do say alot of things I shouldn't or say things that will eventually get me in trouble. And I know you'll keep using the speech, but its just not fair. I know being here is probably better than being dead, all I'm saying is be fair and just say something else along the same lines, because if you get another Teen Meth Whore, you'd end up with two of me, and I know one is more than enough for everyone here." She had nearly stopped walking when Michael said to get on her good side would be good for him, and winked.  
She turned off the treadmill and leaned forwards resting her arms on the bar in front.

"I'm doing my best to behave. I haven't gotten into any physical fights does that count?" she asked.  
"I don't know...my grandpa I mean. All I had was my parents. Percy is Grandpa because Amanda says we're all one big happy family now. Although Im pretty sure 13 kids is not what Percy had in mind, let alone one like me," she said with a shrug.

~*~*~

"Big happy family, huh?" spoke Michael, rolling his eyes. "That sort of makes me sick." He didn't consider any of these people his 'family.' Most of the people here at Division he despised. He wouldn't be here now, except he felt a certain loyalty to Percy. If he could, he would leave here this moment and never come back.

"I'm sorry I called you a Teen Meth Whore," Michael heard himself apologizing. "And yes, it's a good thing you haven't gotten into any physical fights... cause if you do, I'll have no choice but to..." Suddenly Michael's voice trailed off as he was staring at her chest which was exposed by her gaping tank top as she leaned forward. The breath was stolen from his lungs as he caught a glimpse of her perfect breasts.

~*~*~

Wow, she was glad she wasn't the only one who didn't think this place was one big happy  
family. " I only got hooked because of my circumstances, and its not like there was anyone there to help me stop and get clean," she said. She then noticed he stopped talking.  
"Are you okay?" she asked. " and no I won't be getting into any fights."

~*~*~

Michael didn't realize he had been staring at her like an animal about to pounce upon its prey until Alex said something. "I'm okay," he responded, snapping out of it just long enough to leave the punching bag and approach her. He came closer and practically grabbed her off the treadmill. He crashed his lips to hers with amazing intensity.

He wasn't thinking ... He could only FEEL.

~*~*~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alex nearly fell off the treadmill and the only place to fall was practically into Michael as he had grabbed her and was kissing her.  
Well Damn he was more than okay it seemed, and his mouth seemed to work pretty well.  
She kissed him back him, her head spinning slightly with confusion.

~*~*~

Right away Michael noticed that Alex didn't seem to mind his kiss. She wasn't even fighting him. He kissed her deeper as she seemed to be responding to him. It wasn't a gentle or exploratory kiss; it was one blazing with fiery intensity. His tongue entered her mouth, tasting and claiming her.

~*~*~

Alex's tongue brushed up against his as he was exploring her mouth. Her hand rested on his right arm, the feel of his shirt beneath her hand. There was just something about this kiss, that she couldn't make herself pull away from it no matter what she did.  
It was like an explosion the way his lips and tongue were tasting her.

( A Few Weeks Later )

After the kiss, neither one spoke about it again. Alex had trouble getting it out of her mind.  
She was in the Central hub doing sit ups, several other recruits were around her.

Up in Operations, Percy had just gotten off of his phone, " I need the first flight out to Montreal," he said.

"Huh?" Birkhoff said.

"NOW!"

"Okay Okay," Birkhoff said and pulled up flight info and scanned it," There isn't anything til 11."

"Not good enough."

"Okay okay um hold on," Birkhoff said and scanned a couple more options," Well in thirty minutes a freighter plane leaves for Montreal."

"I want on it," Percy said.

"Okay, but don't except any fancy shmancy treatment," Birkhoff said as he got Percy onto that flight.  
What the hell is in Montreal?

Percy was headed out of Operations," Michael. I'm leaving you in charge," he said as he walked out.

~*~*~

"What?!" Michael growled as they stepped out into the Hub. "Leaving me in charge? Where the hell are you going?"

Michael was furious as Percy was taking off to Montreal and leaving him in charge, yet refusing to tell him where he was going.

"Just do as I say without questioning it!" Percy insisted.

"We are in the middle of a big mission at the moment, you can't just leave!" Michael yelled.

"Look, Michael, I am Division so I can leave whenever necessary, and you're Second in Command for a reason!" Percy spoke vehemently. Michael glared at Percy's back as the older man was walking away.

~*~*~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alex had been doing her sit ups when Michael and Grandpa Percy came charging into the hub  
fighting.  
It sounded ugly too. She kept doing her sit ups but she could hear every word they were saying to each other.

Percy walked to the elevators pushed the button and when the doors slid open, he got on and they slid shut behind him.

Alex was still doing sit ups when Percy had disappeared as she came up form a sit up she saw Michael.  
"My my setting a bad example this morning," she said, then raised her eyebrow in question as if to ask if he was okay, he looked pretty pissed off right now.

~*~*~

Percy left on the elevator as Michael watched with disgust. He was grumbling to himself when he turned around, seeing Alex there. "Watch it, Alex!" Michael said in a grumpy tone. "I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm." Bad enough he was still reeling from that sizzling kiss they had shared but did not speak of... now this!

"Okay Sully, just doing my sit ups," Alex pointed out as she continued to do them.  
Sully as in Sully from Monster Inc, the big growly monster because that's what Michael seemed to be like.  
Yet he seemed to have his moments too, as Sully had his soft spot for Boo.  
Kindda hard to believe this growly man was the same one who kissed her senseless a few weeks ago.  
Neither had mentioned it, and she wasn't going to and not that she there would be a time or place to mention it.

~*~*~

"Sully?" Michael repeated as he had no clue what Alex was talking about. Was she referring to his sullen mood? Yeah, he was definitely sullen. He barked at everyone staring at him. "Get back to work!" he growled, making all who had been looking at him jump. He slammed out of the room, trying to get as much distance from all those questioning eyes as possible.

~*~*~

Once Michael had disappeared Thom turned to Alex," What are you doing!" he hissed at her, while they were both doing sit ups.  
"Have you lost your mind? Or do you just have a death wish?"

"What?" Alex whispered back.

"Provoking Michael is going to get you canceled faster than you can blink. Are you trying to put a gun to your head?"

"What so now its my fault he's all growly today?" she whispered back.

"Look Alex, Michael will cancel you so fast you won't have time to be scared. He never misses a shot with a gun. He won't feel sympathy for you at all I promise you.  
He will pull that trigger and not even think about it, it wont bother him."

"Relax," Alex murmured," I'm behaving," she pointed out, as they finished doing their sit ups.  
He never misses? Alex wondered, she vaguely remembered her first week here and he had come back  
one night from something and had a sling around his arm, after having gotten shot. The only reason she remembered is because she had been working on something on the computers and he had stopped to check on her.  
He'd been pretty decent that night, hmm maybe he was just tired after getting shot.

"Well just watch your back is all I'm saying," Thom said as he finished and they both stood up.  
"Come on you still have alot to learn with the Bo Staff."

Alex groaned and followed, Bo Staff was not something she was particularly good at.  
It was a form of Martial arts with this huge stick.

Birkhoff was up in Operations, monitoring everything that was going on right now for their OPs. Nikita hadn't surfaced anywhere yet. The other OP was a terrorist in Pakistan, but Percy had left leaving Michael in charge of it so if this  
terrorist surfaced guess it was in Michael's hands now.

~*~*~

Michael had gone off to spend some time alone so he could just cool off and get his bearings. After awhile, he showed up in Operations, discussing things with Birkhoff. They had a great deal of work to do now that Percy had just ditched the place. He started barking some orders to Birkhoff, pissing off the other man. Birkhoff grumbed under his breath as he hated Michael's horrific attitude.

~*~*~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alex and Thom were going at it with Bo Staffs, working on their fighting techniques.  
Thom seemed to have a better handle on it than Alex did though. Their long wooden sticks clashed  
and suddenly Alex was pinned to the wall behind her.

"That was weak," Thom said, his stick was barred against Alex's as it had her pinned to the wall.

"Shut up," Alex muttered. " I'm working on it."

"Work harder." As he said that though Thom was looking at her pinned to the wall, he couldn't  
help but  
think about how gorgeous she was anyway.

"Who are you to-"

Alex never finished her sentence because Thom leaned in kissing her, both sticks clattered to the  
ground.  
As he kissed her passionately.

"You sh-" Alex said while trying to pull away from the kiss.

~*~*~

"Okay, Birkhoff, I think you should -," Michael was speaking while Birkhoff did his bidding, but as he was talking he had a clear view of the Central Hub below. From his vantage point in Operations, he could see Thom... and Thom had Alex backed up to the wall. Thom then swooped in, kissing Alex.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Michael said with a growl, jumping to his feet and rushing out of Operations. Birkhoff looked up from the computer where he had been working, totally clueless. What had Michael all pissed off now?!

Michael came bursting into the Hub, spouting off a string of angry curses. Thom turned around, looking at him in surprise.

"What the FUCK is going on here?!" Michael demanded with a sneer, looking at Alex whose lips were slightly swollen from just having been passionately kissed.

~*~*~

Alex looked at Michael, Oh Shit! " I..." she said," Um..nothing. I didn't do anything," she finally said.  
She hadn't either, it was Thom who had kissed her.

"Look Michael, it was my fault," Thom said," I'm the one who started it."

Alex wondered why Michael was so raging mad all of a sudden this morning.

~*~*~

Michael zeroed in on Alex, barely looking at Thom. He was absolutely furious. Thom kept apologizing but Michael just pushed him away with a wave of his arm. "Shut the fuck up, Thom... I'm talking to Alex," Michael growled.

Glaring into Alex's face, he threatened to Cancel her, considering she had broken all his rules regarding relationships and behavior. "I won't tolerate it, Alex! Now go to your room for solitary confinement... and remain there until I can decide what to do with you!" Michael bellowed.

~*~*~

"But I didn't-" Alex started to say again but the words coming out of Michael's mouth turned her face white.  
Why was he doing this to her? She hadn't even done anything to deserve this. She turned to walk up the stairs leading out of the hub.

"Alex," Thom said reaching for her arm.

She shoved his hand away and ran up the rest of the stairs and turned left to go towards the rooms and walked down the hall towards her own room, and walked in closing the door.

She sank down onto the bed closing her eyes, was Thom right? Was Michael that cold that he didn't care about right and wrong?

~*~*~

Much later, Michael appeared in Alex's room where she had been placed in solitary confinement. "I'd like you to tell me, what possessed you to make out with Thom in the Hub? Are you in love with the guy?" Michael asked with a growl. "I want some answers NOW, Alex."

~*~*~

Alex looked at him," I didn't do anything. I wasn't making out with him. HE kissed ME. I didn't kiss him back. I was trying to tell him he shouldn't have done that when you came in screaming at me, like you couldn't stand the sight of me. What's it matter to you anyway? When you kissed me I kissed you back , does that answer your question?" she asked.  
Was it that hard for him to understand, despite the fact that she knew there would never be anything from them, she had still kissed him back. If he even knew what she was really doing here, he wouldn't be kissing her at all.

~*~*~

Michael shook his head as though attempting to clear it when he heard Alex mention the time HE had kissed her. True, she had not stopped him. That was a fact. And she had definitely kissed him back. She hadn't pushed him away as she had Thom. All of it started sinking in with him, and his anger and jealousy began to lessen. "Alright then," he said abruptly. "Go back to class. I have something I gotta do." He turned on his heel, then he was gone, leaving Alex to stare after him.

Michael went to Operations and said to Birkhoff, "Come on... I need your help with something. NOW!"

Birkhoff wanted to protest, but he knew it would do no good. Michael was determined. It was lunchtime now so all the recruits would be in the cafeteria which would give them plenty of time for what Michael had in mind to do. Birkhoff freaked when Michael stopped outside of Percy's office door.

"I'm breaking in... and you are helping me," Michael insisted.

~*~*~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alex sighed at least glad for the moment that he wasn't going to do anything to her, but  
that didn't mean  
he wouldn't.  
She left her room after Michael left and went to lunch, and sat by herself. She wasn't about  
to sit  
with Thom.

She didn't even want to talk to Thom right now, she wasn't much feeling hungry and got up  
form  
the table, tossing out the lunch  
she had taken two bites of.

She ducked into the computer lab and made sure to use encryption as she logged on to give Nikita  
a message.

X899:

Percy. Montreal.

K1020:

Yea right. Percy leaving Division No way.

X899:

Left this morn. He and Michael went at. Then Grandpa Percy  
left in the elevator.

K1020:

So The Grown Ups Are Fighting?

X899:

Right In Front Of The Kids too.

K1020:

Anything else?

Alex stared at the question for a moment and then started to type again.

X899:

Yea. I'm done. No more. Not helping.

K1020:

Wait! Alex, what? Did you blow your cover?

Alex logged off. She walked away from the computer after shutting down. She would hafta grab her jacket.

K1020:

Alex!

No User Online.

Nikita looked at the screen and swore," Damnit Alex! We are getting closer to everything.  
I just  
need his little black box!" She got up sighing, "Okay no problem, will just hafta  
find  
a new way to get info. First Montreal," Nikita threw some stuff into a bag and headed off  
to Montreal.

~*~*~

Birkhoff did as commanded and helped Michael break into Percy's office. Once inside, Michael said, "Now get on the laptop and get me some information."

Once again, Birkhoff looked as though he would protest, but Michael wouldn't hear of it. "Do as I say," he barked.

Birkhoff got on the laptop to retrieve the information Michael wanted. He had located Owen's file in the database. The file read, Name ::: Owen Elliot, Designation ::: Guardian, Assigned Hardware ::: BB # 4509, Job ::: Landscaper.

Michael just shook his head, seeing Owen's job was Landscaper. *Landscaper, my ass* he was thinking.

"What the fuck, he's a freakin gardner?!" gasped Birkhoff as he too was reading over the material.

"That's all I need. Shut the computer down," Michael commanded.

Birkhoff did as instructed, then got ready to exit the room. Michael made sure that everything was in it's place as he got ready to leave as well.

~*~*~

Alex hurried down the hallway but skidded to a halt as Percy's office door swung open.  
Weird, Alex thought, Grandpa Percy's supposed to be in the Great White North.

"Watch it Scrub!" Birkhoff said seeing Alex standing in there way.

Alex saw Michael behind Birkhoff and raised an eyebrow," Well Sully, you are on a roll for bad examples today  
aren't you."

Birkhoff looked at Michael," Who the fuck is Sully?"

~*~*~

"Fuck if I know," Michael said with a shrug as he still didn't know who that Sully character was that Alex kept mentioning. Michael just stood there, staring Alex down as Birkhoff made no attempt to return to Operations.

"Birkhoff, get back to Operations... I'm through with you, for now," Michael said in a commanding voice. Birkhoff gave Michael a glare which he missed, then took off down the corridor, leaving Alex and Michael to stand there alone right outside of Percy's office with the door yet ajar.

"Alex, come inside Percy's office with me a moment... I'd like to talk to you," Michael quipped, walking in and moving aside so she could enter.

~*~*~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alex stepped into the office her stomach dropping oh shit she was in trouble yet again today.  
This was not good.  
"Look I'm sorry," she started," Sully like from Monsters Inc, Big Mean Growly Green and  
Blue. But he's not that bad really he's cute and sweet and he takes care of Boo and protects  
her," Alex rambled after stepping inside  
of Percy's office.

It was actually cold in Percy's office too, and she shivered slightly wrapping her arms around herself to stay warm in the thin white tank.

Man did Percy live in the Ice Age in a previous life or something?

~*~*~

Michael didn't even realize it was cold in Percy's office. He was rather hot and bothered. He watched Alex as he closed the door and locked it swiftly. He heard her babbling on and on about some show called Monsters Inc, Sully, and someone named Boo. It still didn't make a bit of sense to him. What WAS she babbling on about?

"I'm not so mad about that kiss anymore. But it better not happen again... or I won't be responsible for my actions," he told her in a deadly voice.

He walked forward, backing Alex up against the edge of Percy's desk. He noticed her dark pink nipples standing up beneath the fabric of her thin white tank top. Nice! "Cold, Alex?" he asked, his eyes on her small but perfect breasts. If only he could kiss them and touch them!

"Tell me, would you like me to warm you up a little?" he asked in a low and sexy voice, gazing into those gorgeous blue eyes of hers which were almost violet in color.

~*~*~

Alex found herself backed up against the edge of Percy's desk and started to open her mouth to speak.  
She was in fact cold, but his voice seemed to also give her shivers of delight.  
"Yes I am cold," she said. Then she heard his next question and she couldn't seem  
to pass  
up that offer no matter what. " I'd love for you to warm me up,"  
she murmured.

~*~*~

"Really? For some reason I didn't think you liked me that much. Ohhh wait, I do remember a really hot kiss one day in the gym. I guess you did like kissing me," Michael spoke in a sexy voice. He now had her backed up completely to the edge of Percy's desk so that Alex had no choice but to sit on it's surface as Michael leaned forward. He grabbed her in his arms as his mouth swept to hers in a passionate kiss. He devoured her lips as though he were starving for her.

~*~*~

Oh hell she liked him alot, if he only knew how much. She didn't know what it was  
about him, but she did. As soon as she was sitting onto of Percy's desk, she felt Michael grab her and kiss her. This kiss was hott, she kissed him just as passionately.  
She slipped her arms around his neck kissing him back, like she couldn't get enough of him.

~*~*~

Feeling her response to him, so wild and hungry, he bit her on the lower lip softly, then licked the place as though to soothe it. His hot mouth swept from her lips, to her ear. He sucked on her earlobe as he crushed her breasts against his chest. Then directly into her ear he whispered, "I want you."

~*~*~

Alex felt a current of desire run through her body with Michael that close to her, his mouth  
right by her ear and the words he was saying.  
She half expected to wake up from this dream.  
"Then what are you waiting for?" she replied. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

She slid her hands down his chest reaching to remove the jacket of his suite, he always wore a suite, dress shirt, but no tie. That was actually really sexy a tie would have made  
him look too serious.

~*~*~

Michael allowed her to remove his jacket. His heart was pounding in his chest as he pressed his body against Alex's. Her eyes were changing color until they became almost midnight blue as desire took over. Before she had a chance to remove anymore of his clothes, he reached for her tank top, inching it up. He couldn't wait to see what he had been envisioning since the first day she arrived at Division. Didn't take him long at all to tug her tank up and off. Seeing her in nothing but that ivory sport bra made his breathing get harsher. "Take it off," he demanded.

~*~*~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alex didn't hesitate as she reached down and grabbed the bottom of the sports bra and lifted it  
up removing it.  
The item fell to the floor carelessly.

~*~*~

Michael stared at Alex's perfect breasts. Her skin was creamy and her nipples were dark pink. He wanted to taste them. He licked his lips as his hand came out, cupping one of the perfect peaks. He lightly pinched the nipple feeling it grow hard. He grabbed her other breast, giving it equal attention. He was glad he finally had that tank top off of her.

~*~*~

Alex let out a gasp of pleasure as she tugged Michael closer to her by the collar of his shirt.  
His hands felt so good on her body. She thought she might go insane from just his touch.

~*~*~

Michael continued to lightly squeeze Alex's breasts, playing with her erect nipples. He lowered his head, kissing them and teasing the nipples with his hot tongue. He couldn't seem to get enough of her and the sounds of pleasure she was making. After awhile, he moved back only slightly, taking off her pants and sliding them down. She was sitting there on Percy's desk with nothing on but her panties as Michael devoured her with his eyes.

~*~*~

Alex's breath caught in her throat when she felt Michael's mouth on her. She let  
out a sound of pleasure.  
WHen he pulled away though she let out a groan of disappointment. She felt him remove her pants, leaving her  
in the panties.  
She felt his eyes on her.

~*~*~

"You look yummy," Michael said, reaching down to remove his own pants. He tossed them across the floor, leaving him standing there in only a pair of form-fitting boxers. "Take off the panties," he commanded as he was slowly inching down his boxers. He wanted skin on skin.

~*~*~

Alex easily slid her panties off, letting them fall to the ground. Leaving her completely  
naked  
as she sat there.

~*~*~

As he watched her strip, he too removed his boxers. He reached for Alex, crushing her against him as he eased her back upon the desk. He hungrily began munching on her neck, licking and sucking the soft skin. As he teased her with his hot mouth, his hands glided down her back to her ass.

~*~*~

Alex ran her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt to remove it from  
his body.  
She let out a gasp of pleasure as he was sucking  
on her neck and licking it.  
She felt his hands on her back and ass. She wanted so much more of him,"MMM."

~*~*~

Michael nibbled her ear and her neck, tasting her sweet skin. His tongue was hot as he licked across her flesh. He left a trail of desire down her body, leaving no part of her delectable body unexplored. His hunger for Alex was insatiable. "You taste so sweet," he said as he sampled her skin.

~*~*~

"God that feels good," she moaned softly. She loved the way his mouth  
was  
tasting every inch of her.  
She ran her hands down his now bare chest, she was itching to get closer to him.

~*~*~

Feeling her hands caressing him, Michael got even hotter. Nothing seemed to quench the fire inside of him. He kissed each of her breasts, then her stomach. His tongue teased a path down to the point of her desire. He wanted a taste of her.

~*~*~

Alex felt her heart pounding in her chest. She felt him going lower. She had to keep from  
pushing her hips right up off the desk towards his mouth.  
She tried to breath but the closer his mouth was getting to that spot between her legs, she could feel herself getting turned on more.

~*~*~

Michael ran his tongue in a hot caress up and down Alex's slit. He used his skillful tongue to make her cry out in pleasure. The tip of tongue circled again and again around her swollen clit as he got a taste of her sweet juices.

~*~*~

Alex gasped her eyes closed, as she tried to remember to breath. The way his tongue  
was teasing her, was driving her crazy.  
She was getting wet with desire, she felt him circle his tongue around her clit.  
"Yes," she gasped softly.

~*~*~

He continued to drink of her sweet taste as he ran a hand up and down her inner thigh. He took a single finger, tracing her entrance with it. She was so wet he slid right inside. Gently he began thrusting in and out of her passage, listening to her sounds of pleasure.

~*~*~


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She pushed her hips forward more so his tongue could slid inside of her more.  
As she started to tighten around his tongue. It felt sooo good to her, she loved it.

~*~*~

He used both his tongue and his fingers to please her, then kissed his way up her body, giving attention to her perfect breasts once again. He began rubbing his aroused cock against her mound, letting her feel how turned on he had become.

~*~*~

Alex pressed herself against his already aroused cock in return. She ran her hands up his back, keeping him close to her body.  
"I think that belongs inside of me," she moaned. She wanted to feel him thrusting deep inside of her as she clung to him.

~*~*~

They were grinding against each other and Alex's juices were bathing the tip of his throbbing cock. When she said "I think that belongs inside of me," he slowly began to sink into her heat. Tight and wet. He was sliding into her very sensuously.

~*~*~

She clung to him as she felt him sliding into her like that. Her mouth was right by his ear as she tugged on it lightly with her teeth.  
Trailing kisses down the side of his neck.

~*~*~

"Mmmm..." he groaned, feeling Alex's teeth and lips on his ear and neck. It wasn't long at all until he had sunk into her all the way. He began to slowly rock his hips, sliding into her as she was so wet and welcoming.

~*~*~

Her breath caught in her throat, as she pushed her hips towards him, as they were  
moving  
together. She  
ran a fingernail down his chest slowly, her mouth seeking his.

~*~*~

Michael's thrusts became deeper and harder as Alex responded to his every movement. He kissed her hungrily as he continued to fuck her deep and hard. He couldn't get enough of Alex.

~*~*~

Alex kissed him back just as hungerily getting lost in the taste of his lips, the feel of him deep inside of her.  
The deeper and harder he went, the more she tightened around him, she wrapped a leg around him.  
Her hands exploring his body.

~*~*~

As his tongue explored her mouth, he rocked against her erotically, making Percy's desk shake. Stuff was falling off it all over the place, but Michael didn't really care. He wanted Alex... and he was lost in the sensation of becoming one with her. He reached between their bodies and began toying with Alex's hard little clit.

~*~*~

Alex arched against him in pleasure, she felt him toying with her clit. " Michael," she breathed liking the way he was touching her.  
She was oblivious to the things falling off of Percy's desk, the only thing that had  
her attention was Michael.

~*~*~

Michael looked into Alex's eyes, pumping his hips while rubbing her clit. He was determined to make her cum, and he was enjoying every sensual moment of this. A fire was raging between them.

~*~*~

Alex felt her walls succumbing and her body responding to the pleasure that  
Michael  
was giving her. Soon she had hit her climax as her juices came spilling from her.

~*~*~

Michael groaned, feeling Alex cumming. He too neared his climax. As her inner muscles clenched up on him deliciously, he began to cum. Percy's desk would never be the same after this.

~*~*~

Alex felt the end of her climax, and then felt Michael reaching his. It was the  
first time  
ever that she had sex without force, and sex that she enjoyed.

~*~*~

After the passion began to cool, Michael began getting his wits about him. What had he done? He had just fucked Alex wildly upon Percy's desk! What the hell? He looked at her, seeing the dazed look upon her face. Part of him wanted to draw her into his arms, kiss her, and tell her how wonderful it had been... but he couldn't. Dammit, he couldn't! He was in charge here at Division... he had to keep order. He couldn't let Alex know she was special to him in any way... nor did he want her thinking that this could be more than just a one-time thing. "Get dressed... now," he said as he reached for his own clothes and put his boxers on.

~*~*~

Alex opened her mouth to speak but then when she heard the words coming out of Michael's mouth  
she felt sick to her stomach. Maybe Sex wasn't so great after all. She grabbed her underwear pulling it back on, followed by her bra anything to get dressed quickly.  
She got dressed," Don't worry I got the message loud and clear," she retorted. She walked away before she said anything more, she didn't need this. She would be sure to keep her guard up from now on.

~*~*~

Michael watched her go regretfully. He finished dressing, then did his best to clean up Percy's office. Despite his efforts, the room still smelled of sex. After he had finished, he locked up Percy's office and went to his quarters. He lay down on his cot and stared up at the ceiling. What happened between he and Alex left him feeling so many different emotions. He pushed them all aside as they would only get in the way of his missions.

~*~*~


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alex went back to her room and sank down onto her bed. She was alone now, stuck here.  
When she had been helping Nikita, atleast she knew she had someone to bust her out if  
things got to be bad. She had made the decison not to help and now she was alone.  
She couldn't change that now anyway.

~*~ A Few Weeks Later ~ *~

A few weeks had passed since the night in Percy's office. He had returned from Montreal, and still  
hadn't told anyone why he went there.

Nikita had gone to Montreal too and had found out about Owen, now Owen was hiding out with her.  
She just needed to find a way for Owen to gain Percy's trust again and then maybe Owen  
could work inside of Division and help her out by giving her Intel.

Alex hadn't eaten much at lunch at that and she had to be in the gym after lunch.  
She was feeling kindda alone still. She hadn't talked to Michael since that night in Percy's office, except of course when she had to train with him or attend one of his classes.

Amanda had been talking to her alot recently, asking her questions and stuff, it was getting to be annoying.

She got up picking up her lunch tray and disguarding it before heading towards the gym.

Michael followed Alex into the gym. He always kept a close watch on her from afar although he tried to be inconspicuous. He had barely spoken to her since their rendezvous in Percy's office, though he thought of it all the time. When he had spoken to Alex, he kept everything short, to the point, and business-like. "Alex," he spoke, getting her attention as he approached. "I want to do some training with you..."

~*~*~

Alex turned looking at him," Alright Fine," she said. Not like she had a choice anyway.  
"What are we working on today?" she asked.  
She had been hoping she wouldn't have to run into Michael today let alone speak to him, but  
her training was still a big part of this so she had no way out.

~*~*~

"Indoor rock climbing," Michael replied. "I want to see how you do with that." He knew Alex had a lot of potential and he hoped to teach her survival skills and how to protect herself. He came over, carrying the dry rope needed to protect her, incase she should fall. He moved close, securing the rope around her and tieing it securely. He was so close, he couldn't help but touch her. He could feel her warm breath on his skin as he finished securing the rope. "I'm going to be timing you," he said softly.

~*~*~

"Great," Alex replied. Once he was done securing the rope she double checked it. Then got in place in front of the wall with the rope now securely attatched  
to the  
harness she was wearing.  
So she could climb the wall.

~*~*~

Michael got his stopwatch ready. "Ready, Set, Go!" he called out as he pushed the timer. He waited to see how Alex did with this new challenge. He knew she would do great... but with endurance and practice, she would get better and increase her speed.

~*~*~

Alex started up the wall and from the bottom to the middle she had no trouble. She did it effortlessly.  
It was only half way up it got tricker, and she had to maneuver to reach footings on the wall.  
It took her a bit longer to finally make it to the top of the wall, " Shit," she said with a sigh as she repelled herself back down when she was done.  
IT shouldn't have taken her that long to do this, but she had been feeling tired for days  
and her body wasn't acting like itself. When she was on the ground again she sighed.  
She wasn't in the mood to wait for one of Miachael's lectures about how she didn't have her  
head on straight today, or about how she needed to try harder.

~*~*~

Michael was shaking his head and he didn't seem pleased with her performance. "What's the matter with you, Alex? We both know you can do better than that. I expected more from you..." he said with a heavy sigh. "Go take a shower." He then dismissed her with a wave of his hand, thinking he'd love to join her in that steamy shower.

~*~*~

" You always expect more from me than I can handle!" Alex yelled as she unhooked the rope. " Maybe I'm not what you think I am! Maybe you're totally wrong about me! Maybe I'm not cut out to do this!" She undid the harness and threw it on the ground as she turned to head towards the showers. Did he think she enjoyed  
failing. That she enjoyed disappointing him? It's all she did constantly. She quickly wiped away tears that had started falling.

~*~*~

Michael grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. "Alex, you just need more practice," he said, his expression softer now. "Don't worry. We'll get this... and tomorrow, there's something else I'd like to see you try..."

He let out a heavy sigh. "Now, go take your shower," he said quietly.

~*~*~


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Michael grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. "Alex, you just need more practice," he said, his expression softer now. "Don't worry. We'll get this... and tomorrow, there's something else I'd like to see you try..."

He let out a heavy sigh. "Now, go take your shower," he said quietly.

~*~*~

A confused look crossed Alex's face, he was being nice about this now? why? She was too tired  
to figure it out.  
"Okay," she said quietly," I'll try harder. " Then she went to the locker room to take a shower.  
Inside the locker room she stripped and turned on the shower and got under the hot spray of water to get clean.

~*~*~

Michael sighed as he put the harnass and other supplies away in the gym in their places. He couldn't stop thinking of Alex, and he wanted her. It had been weeks since their little 'get-together' in Percy's office. He wandered down the hallway toward the locker rooms. Standing outside the doors, he could hear the water running inside which was Alex in the shower. Mumbling something under his breath, he disappeared to a place of privacy so he could take care of his throbbing 'problem.'

~*~*~

The hot water felt good as Alex showered. She finished turning off the water and stepping out to grab a towle and  
wrap it around herself.  
She tossed the clothes she had worn into her gym bag so she could drop it off at the laundry.  
She stood in front of locker drying her hair.

~*~*~

Michael found an empty supply closet. He went inside and took care of his "problem." Memories of Alex and himself on Percy's desk were all he needed to reach release. After he came hard, he grabbed a towel to clean himself, then put his limp member back into his pants. He stayed there awhile, trying to catch his breath.

~*~*~

Alex finished drying her hair, and got dressed, put on her deodrant. Tossing the towle into the hamper bin.  
She shut her locker grabbing her gym bag, she pulled out the laundry bag and stuffed the clothes she had worn before in them and tossed them into the laundry shoot, then exited the locker room.

~*~*~

As Alex was leaving the locker rooms, Michael was coming out of the supply closet and they nearly collided into each other in the hallway. Gazing at her, freshly showered, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Thinking about what he had been doing in the supply closet, he acually looked a bit embarrassed. He grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, walking off.

~*~*~

Alex shook her head in wonder, he was being so strange today. Well whatever. She went to her room, tossing her gym bag in her closet.  
Laying down she closed her eyes.

( ooc: Gonna have her escape soon )

~*~*~

(alright)

Michael went to his private quarters, sitting at the table by the lone window. He stared outside, wondering what his life might be like if he wasn't here... and how things might be for himself and Alex had they not met under these circumstances. Lately all he could think about was her.

~*~*~

~*~ A Few Days Later ~ *~

Alex was begining to hate life here more and more, and she was starting to think maybe she wasn't cut out for this.  
She had spent another night training with Michael and was taking a shower, she went through her normal routine.  
It was only after she showered and grabbed the last towle she noticed behind the towel rack was window, she'd hafta climb to get up there, but she could do it.

She was going to escape this place. She finished drying off , got dressed. She was wearing a tank top, track pants and her sneakers. She silently moved the towel  
rack.  
She looked down at her arm where the stupid tracker was.  
She tried disabling it, but it didnt work. " Shit," she said softly. Then deciding it didnt matter, she hoisted  
herself up to the window and pushed it open and crawled out. She had to jump to get down so she did and then she took off running.

~*~*~

Michael had been in Operations with Percy when the alarm sounded that one of the recuits had escaped. "Who is it?!" Percy yelled, running to the computer to find out whose tracker had set off the alarm. It wasn't long at all before he had his answer, and Michael was right there looking over his shoulder.

"Alex!" both Percy and Michael exclaimed at once.

Percy was furious. "I'll send out men right away to bring her back... dead or alive!" he growled.

"No..." Michael said firmly. "Let me go... I wanna deal with her personally."

"I can't let you do that, Michael. I can't let you risk everything for one woman," Percy said coldly.

"I'm going... and I'll bring back Alex myself," Michael insisted.

He went to get prepared to search for her. He wondered what had possessed her to run off as she had. She had to know that they would come looking for her. He swore as he grabbed his gun and a few other survival items. He was prepare for anything once he got outside.

~*~*~


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Michael had been in Operations with Percy when the alarm sounded that one of the recuits had escaped. "Who is it?!" Percy yelled, running to the computer to find out whose tracker had set off the alarm. It wasn't long at all before he had his answer, and Michael was right there looking over his shoulder.

"Alex!" both Percy and Michael exclaimed at once.

Percy was furious. "I'll send out men right away to bring her back... dead or alive!" he growled.

"No..." Michael said firmly. "Let me go... I wanna deal with her personally."

"I can't let you do that, Michael. I can't let you risk everything for one woman," Percy said coldly.

"I'm going... and I'll bring back Alex myself," Michael insisted.

He went to get prepared to search for her. He wondered what had possessed her to run off as she had. She had to know that they would come looking for her. He swore as he grabbed his gun and a few other survival items. He was prepared for anything once he got outside.

~*~*~

Alex ran and ran and ran until she got away from the property of Divsion and its surrounding areas.  
She ended up by the highway and eventually walked to a convience store, she closed her eyes taking a deep breath, trying to catch  
her breath.

~*~*~

Michael left the walls of Division and easily found Alex's tracks. He was less then ten minutes behind her. He had to get to her before Percy sent anyone else out to "take care of her." Dead or alive had been Percy's orders. Michael had to find her fast... or she might not be returning to Division alive.

~*~*~

Alex leaned against the phone booth by the convience store. She had to think, she  
had to get somewhere.  
But where and how.  
She didn't know how long she had before Divison would realize  
it was her who was gone.

~*~*~

Michael spotted Alex standing next to a phone booth close to a convience store. Quietly he approached, taking her offguard. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her ever so tight. "What made you ever think you could ever escape me?" he hissed into her ear.

~*~*~

Alex froze with fear, her heart pounding in her chest. She sawllowed," I- wasn't...not from you," she managed to get out.  
She didnt know how to ezplain it. She was sure he would kill her now, maybe it was better that way.

~*~*~

Michael's grip tightened, hearing her words. "You can't run from me, Alex... You should know that..." he said in a low voice directly into her ear. He pulled her behind the telephone booth and pushed her up against the glass, facing her. "Do you know what Division does to the deserters and the betrayers?" he asked, staring down into her eyes.

~*~*~

" Yes I know okay. I'm not stupid," Alex said. She was looking back at him. Would he do it himself or would he just hand her off  
to The Cleaners to take care of it. " Maybe I'm better off dead anyway."

~*~*~

Michael pushed her against the glass even harder, glaring at her. "You have a choice, Alex... you go back with me to Division and do everything you are told and behave yourself or I will have to kill you," he said angrily. "Make your decision now... you'd rather me do it, quickly and painlessly, than let The Cleaners do it."

~*~*~

Pain shot through Alex's back and she bit back a cry, she was half expecting the class to break with that much force.  
Tears came to her eyes, she couldn't even move to wipe them away," I'll go," she choked out quietly," with you. I'll do everything I'm told."

~*~*~

Michael felt instant relief, but he didn't show it. He didn't want Alex to know how relieved he felt that she had agreed to return with him to Division without a fight. He had to be sure he had complete control here, to keep her from getting hurt. She was dangling close to an unpleasant end as Percy was ready to off her for this stunt. "Good choice, Alex," he breathed. "Let's go." He took her hand in a punishing grip and began dragging her away.

~*~*~

Alex stumbled after Michael with her head hanging. His grip was tight, and she couldn't  
even cry about that.  
This was the way it would always be. Her feelings wouldn't ever matter to anyone.  
She was literally property of the government now, number 13.

~*~*~

Michael took a short cut through a wooded area, avoiding the highway as he headed back toward Division, dragging Alex along by her arm. He wasn't talking because in that moment, he was just so angry. He felt as though Alex had personally betrayed him... and as though she had left him. In his thinking, she had been excaping HIM, not Division.

~*~*~


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alex kept stumbling after him as he was dragging her back to Divison. The thought of  
going back there made her physically ill.  
She didn't have a choice anymore. She had to do what they wanted her to do.

~*~*~

Michael really hoped Alex had learned her lesson from this. He didn't want her dead... and if she ever pulled some shit like this again, Percy would demand that she be taken out by The Cleaners. There would be no saving her. After they got back to the compound, Michael brought Alex inside. Percy met them at the door with a furious look on his face. He started to yell at Alex, but Michael did it for him.

"This your VERY LAST CHANCE, Alex!" Michael screamed. "You do something like this again, and you're gone, do you hear me?!"

~*~*~

" I understand," she said quietly. " I'm sorry. " She didnt know what else to say.  
She just wanted to go and lay down and forget everything atleast til morning. She felt miserable.

~*~*~

Michael grabbed Alex roughly by the wrist and drug her down the hall. He locked her away in solitary and went off to his quarters. His mood was explosive, thinking of how close Alex had came to an untimely death.

~*~*~

Alex sank down onto the floor drawing her knees up to her chest. She leaned back against the wall  
closing her eyes.  
She was not going to cry. She kept telling herself not to cry.

~*~*~

Michael remained in his quarters, not speaking to anyone. He was in an extremely bad mood, so no one wanted to be around him. As he sat there, gazing out the window, he was thinking of Alex.

~*~*~

Alex was kept in Solitary overnight, and when she was finally let out in the morming, she didn't say anything.  
She barely ate any breakfast and was feeling ill. She spent the day in class, and then had lunch.  
It was after lunch that she got sick, she was in the bathroom.

~*~*~

Michael had no choice but to continue with business as usual after the incident of Alex's escape. Percy kept barking orders to him and everything was chaos. It took him awhile to get away so he could go check on Alex. He didn't trust her after everything that had happened. If she escaped again, he wouldn't be able to save her the next time. When he did go looking for her, no one seemed to know where she was. Michael scanned the hallways, looking for her.

~*~*~

Alex finished getting sick, least she hoped she was done. She stood shakily, and washed her mouth and face  
at the sink.  
Then dried her face. She needed to get to gym. She walked out of the bathroom.

~*~*~

Michael was walking down the hallway looking around for Alex when she emerged from the lady's room. "I've been looking for you... what's going on?" he asked her as he looked her up and down. She looked sort of pale.

~*~*~

"I- We need to talk," Alex said quietly. She hoped that Michael would  
atleast listen to  
what she had to say.  
"Somehwere private please."

~*~*~

"Okay," Michael said with a heavy sigh, as he lead her down a hallway. Soon they had arrived at Michael's private quarters. "What would you like to talk about?" he asked as he sat down at the table beside the window.

~*~*~

Alex didn't know if she could bring herself to say anything, but after getting  
sick'  
this morning she was atleast half sure now.  
" I might be pregnant," She said quietly.

~*~*~

Michael stared back at Alex in disbelief. "Pregnant?!" he repeated back. "What?!"

He ran a hand through his hair, seeming stunned. "So, you think you're pregnant, huh? What makes you think that? And who knocked you up... was it Thom?" he demanded.

~*~*~

" I'm late, two weeks. Ive been getting sick lately and..." she trailed off looking at him.  
"Don't you dare," she said quietly. " I havent been with Thom and you know it. If that's your way of showing me how cold and cruel you really are then I've seen enough. I'm not stupid enough to believe that you care about me that is, but the fact is.  
I am late, there for more than likely I am pregnant and that it is yours. I'm not naieve enough to believe I can keep this baby either. Not here, not like this. I would never torture a child the way your sick and twisted minds do here.  
I just need to know if you can help me," Alex said crossing her arms. She was done feeling for Michael, she wasn't his property and he couldn't treat her like it.  
She might have been a sex slave once, but she wasn't one now and never would be one again.

~*~*~

Even though Michael's jealousy was appeased by the fact that Thom hadn't impregnated Alex, it did nothing to help his growing since of dread. Because damn, how could she be pregnant?! Both of them were as good as dead now... cuz once Percy found out, all hell would break loose. They had to take care of this situation and fast.

Michael sucked in his breath, looking at Alex as it all started sinking in. "If it's true... if you are pregnant, we have only one choice..." he said sadly.

"The pregnancy will have to be terminated," he said, hating the thought of it... but Alex was right. She couldn't have this baby, not here.

~*~*~

Alex sucked in her breath as she looked at him, she shook her head slowly," No," she said  
softly," Please." She wasn't sure how she could explain this to him, she couldn't  
do it, she couldn't kill this unborn baby and live with it over her head like that. " Michael, I don't care what happens to me anymore. I don't, just please this baby doesn't deserve this. He or she isn't at fault. " Tears came to Alex's eyes at the thought of killing this baby.  
Her knees buckled slightly, as she found it harder to breathe. She couldn't do that, she just couldn't.  
"Please there has to be someway to deliver this baby and send it somewhere, a safe house an orphanage anything." She felt like she might collaspe now anyway, who was she kidding Michael was loyal to Percy she had seen it with her own eyes, when he came after her and shoved her against the wall of the phone booth and then  
threw into Solitary like a beast.

~*~*~

"You can't hide a pregnancy here, Alex. Percy watches everything. He probably already knows you have been sick. And once he finds out, he's gonna wanna know who did the deed. When he finds out it's me... I'm in danger, too. I just don't see how we can let this pregnancy continue... it's putting both of our lives on the line," Michael explained.

But like her, he didn't want to make the unborn baby pay for his sins. If only...

"What the hell are we going to do, Alex?" he said, panicking a little. He wanted to protect Alex and the baby but he had no idea how.

~*~*~


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Alex slid down against the wall in the defeat. There weren't too many options here, but no matter what  
this baby came first.  
Her hand rested on her stomach, as she looked at Michael. " He can have me, but first you hafta find a way to deliver this baby and get it to safety. Then Percy can cancel me, since he's been threatening to do that since nearly day three here. You hafta promise me that this baby will end up somewhere safe, I don't want anything to happen, especially if its a girl."

~*~*~

"Give me some time to think on this, Alex. I'll do what I can. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. I just need some time to figure something out," Michael swore. He had to think up something fast though... all their lives were on the line.

~*~*~

Alex nodded," Alright," she said. She didnt know anymore if she could trust Michael, but  
if he swore he didn't want anything to happen to her or the baby, he had to mean it right?  
"I'm sorry," she said softly, if she had never come here then he wouldnt be in trouble because of her.  
She moved to stand up.

~*~*~

"Don't be sorry, Alex. This isn't your fault... it's mine..." Michael said softly. And forgetting himself for a moment, he reached out, lightly caressing Alex's cheek.

"Go to your quarters now, okay? If anyone asks, I have put you on sick-leave so no classes for today..." he told her. "And I will have an answer for you as soon as possible. Just be careful. No one can know about this..."

~*~*~

Alex closed her eyes, wishing that even the smallest touch from him didnt send  
her  
heart into a tailspin.  
"Okay," she said," I'll be careful," she promised. She would be super careful. She turned to walk out of his room and back down to the floor where the recruits lived and to her room.

~*~*~

Michael wanted some time to let everything sink in... but there was none. He had to get busy right away if he could get Alex to safety. A baby. Damn... how had he been so stupid to have let this happen?! He felt totally responsible... he had wanted Alex, so he had taken her and had his way with her... it was his fault she was pregnant... and her life was in danger. If she died, it was his fault...

Michael got on his personal computer in his quarters, tapping into Division databases, trying to find something, anything. He just had to get Alex to some sort of safety... and fast.

~*~*~

Alex got back to her room and laid down on her bed, closing her eyes. Her heart  
pounding  
in her chest  
for fear.  
She didn't know wht to do about anything, but she was so scared.

~*~*~

After awhile, Michael thought he had came up with a plan to get Alex to a safe place during her pregnancy. They'd have to figure out what to do about the baby later. Right now he had to convince Percy to let Alex go. He went to Percy's office, telling him he needed to send Alex on a mission outside the walls of Division. Percy frowned, he didn't like the idea, no matter how Michael tried to convince him. "She's got a lot of potential. I've been working with her and she's not gonna pull any of that shit again," Michael said to Percy, hoping he would relent.

~*~*~

Alex lay on her bed, nothing but the silence of her room greeting her. It was almost  
odd to her to be  
inside the walls of her room  
at this hour.  
She was used to being in class.

~*~*~

Finally Michael got Percy to reluctantly agree with much pursuation, but Percy did say that if Alex escaped or did anything wrong, it would be on Michael's head. He also would allow Michael to escort Alex to her mission destination. Michael left, praying this would work. Right now he wanted to get Alex out of Division as soon as possible. He went to her quarters and let himself inside. He startled her as she lay on the bed. "Get up, Alex. You're going on an extended mission," he spoke quietly.

~*~*~

Amanda was talking to Percy," Extended OP," she said and raised an eyebrow at Percy.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

" He knows that it's his head if she screws up," Percy said," There is just one thing I need from you, aside  
from getting her ready for this OP that is."

"Sure what do you need?"

"Evaluation."

"For Alex?"

"Yes."

"Consider it done," Amanda said. She left Percy's office and then walked  
down  
the hall.  
She headed towards Alex's room.

Alex sat up and looked at Michael," Michael, why are you thinking about OPs right now?" she hissed.  
"There are more pressing matters at hand! How can you-"

"Am I interrupting?" Amanda asked appearing in the doorway to Alex's room.

Alex's head turned startled," Oh um."

"Michael if you don't mind I'll be borrowing Alex. Get her ready for this OP. Congratulations Alex, this your second OP since joining us and its an extended one."

"Uh," Alex said," Yeah..."

"Great come with me and before we get you set up for this OP we'll just need to do  
one little Evaluation."

"What kind of Evaluation? For What?" Alex asked freaking out. The last time Amanda tested her, she had  
been put in that crazy electronic straight jacket. Alex looked at Michael for help, what  
was going on?

~*~*~

Evaluation? What in the world was Amanda talking about? Percy hadn't said anything about an Evaluation earlier. When Alex looked at him, fearful, Michael didn't know what to do. He didn't know how he could get them out of this; they'd just have to muddle through it. He gave Alex an apologetic look as Amanda began dragging her away.

~*~*~


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You'll be in Operations with me and Percy," Amanda told Michael, and led a freightened Alex away.  
Her head was spinning and soon she was in Amanda's room where Amanda was putting together an outfit for her and explaining things to her.  
Amanda had the outfit picked out and then did Alex's make up and handed the outfit to Alex," Go put this on," she instructed.

Alex took the outfit and went and got dressed and came back standing before Amanda.  
"What am I going to be doing?"

"We have a prisoner that we just brought in. He's a terrorist, and we need some answers from him.  
Its just a simple interrogation."

"But why I don't understand."

"Alex, this is part of the job. You'll be fine, just make sure you get some answers from him."

"What if he won't give them to me?"

~*~*~

Michael headed to Operations and demanded that Percy tell him what was going on. Percy didn't say much, just that Alex needed this particular Evaluation before she could head off on the extended mission. Michael didn't like the sound of things, but his hands were sort of tied at the moment. Finally Percy explained what they wanted Alex to do and Michael shook his head. He had a feeling something was going to go wrong and he didn't like this at all.

~*~*~

When Alex was ready Amanda walked her to the interrogation room," Your job is to get the answers." She showed Alex a file on their terrorist with information on his background, what they knew of him. "We need him to give up his people and their location. If all else fails then use this," she said and pressd a remote control into Alex's hand.

Alex looked down at it," What is this?"

"Its connected to the electro shock system we have attatched to our terrorist. You've got ten minutes to get him to talk," Amanda turned to walk away.

"Wait what.." Alex said, but Amanda was already walking away. Alex looked at the door and opened it to enter the room.

Amanda returned to operations where they could see the interrogation room on camera.  
Percy and Michael were there with Birkhoff, Birkhoff was eating Twizzlers.

There was a man in a chair, his hands behind his back, secured with flex-cuffs, but form Alex's angle she couldn't tell what he was secured with.  
She saw the electro shock hooked up to him.

He looked at her, and laughed." What are you? 18, 19?"

Alex didn't say anything for a moment as she looked at him, trying to process what she was going to say.

"REALLY! YOU SEND A CHILD! PATHETIC!" he yelled.

She noticed the middle eastern accent. She looked at the man before," We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

He laughed," I won't talk."

"Who do you work for?"

"Who do YOU work for?" he returned her question with a question.

"I asked first and I'm the one asking questions here," she said. " We know you work for a terrorist group, which one is it?"

"Why are you asking me?"

Alex paced back and forth," Fine," she said. " Listen here. Why don't we cut a deal."

"What kind of deal? What WOULD You have that I'd even want?"

"I know enough to know what you would want."

"And what Little Girl could you possibly know about me?"

Alex looked at him. While he was sitting in the chair he twisted a little. " I know that you have a wife at home, a little boy that's six, another one on the way."

He looked scared for a second and didn't say anything.

"Give me the answers I want and I will try to see that you can go home to them. Unharmed."

"I don't believe you!" he spit out.

Amanda sighed as she was watching the monitor," Alex," she said so Alex could hear her through the ear piece," If all else fails, we discussed this."

Alex looked down at the remote in her hand and her finger hovered over the button, she looked up at the terrorist.  
"I promise you that if you give me the answers I want, we can work out a fair deal," she said again.

"I will never give up my people!" he said and when he moved again, the flex cuff came undone and  
he leaped out of the chair going straight for Alex.

The remote fell form her hand as he pinned against the wall, his hands around her throat choking her.

"NEVER!" he yelled.

Alex struggled for breathe.

~*~*~

Michael watched on the monitor with Percy and Amanda as Alex began questioning the terrorist. The guy wasn't talking, despite all Alex's tactics. No matter what Alex said or promised, the guy refused to talk. Michael sighed cuz he really thought this whole thing was pointless. The guy then stood up and the flex cuffs came undone. He had grabbed Alex, shoving her hard against the wall. "He's choking her!" cried out Michael. "Send some guards in there NOW!"

~*~*~


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Amanda sighed," Well she should have used the electro shock, it would have given us  
the answers we needed."  
She picked up the phone to call Security to send down to the interrogation room.

"Since when did you get a bleeding heart?" Percy asked giving Michael a suspicious look.

~*~*~

Michael was relieved when Amanda phoned security. He glared over at Percy because of his unfeeling heart, but didn't comment. What he would say at that moment would just make everything worse. All he wanted was to get Alex out of this place as fast as possible and just keep her safe.

~*~*~

The Security guards busted into the room and pulled the guy off of Alex, and she slid down against the wall. Her hand pressed to throat, which was bruised.

"Well that was a disaster," Amanda said," Girl has a long way to go," she got up from her chair.

"If she makes it," Percy replied.

~*~*~

Michael wanted to scream at Amanda and Percy but didn't take the time. He ran to the room where Alex had been interrogating the guy, seeing the guards handling the man whom had attacked her. Michael went to her side, kneeling over her where she had slid down the wall. Her face was pale, but her neck was red and bruised. Gently Michael examined her neck, lightly touching her skin. It was bruised badly, but it would heal. Michael felt instant relief. "What happened here, Alex?" he asked her jokingly. "Did you call him a name and set him off?" Despite the joke, he bent down close to her ear and asked, "Are you alright?"

~*~*~

Alex knew that was Michael's attempt at a joke, and he didn't usually joke often. She tried to crack a smile, but failed. " I think so," she whispered. Nothing felt  
wrong with her. " I'm okay," she said she didnt want him to worry. She moved to stand up.  
So they could get out of here and she could quickly get back to Amanda to change and get out  
of here for this new OP, it would be good to get out.

~*~*~

Michael was relieved to know that Alex was fine and would have no lasting damage from that guy choking her. Now that they had gotten this nasty business out of the way, surely Percy and Amanda would let them leave now, so Alex could get started on the extended mission. He was anxious to get out of here as soon as Amanda helped Alex get changed. He hated waiting.

~*~*~

Amanda helped Alex, then met Michael at the doorway with Alex," Percy said you get your pick of Safehouses to use." She told Michael. It would be safer for them to stay in one of the safehouses, being that they would be outside the walls  
of Division for such an extended period of time.

Alex hoped they were ready to go, she wanted to get out of her asap.

~*~*~

Michael was so glad to be getting out of Division. He hopped into a black car with Alex and drove away. For once, he felt he could let his guard down ... a little anyway. "Are you sure you're okay, Alex?" he asked as they were on their way to the safehouse.

~*~*~

Alex was glancing out the window but it wasnt for any real purpose as the car had tinted windows.  
She was just thinking. " Fine," she replied her hand resting on her stomach.

~*~*~

"Just so you know, none of what happened back there was my idea. I hated every minute of it just as much as you did," Michael told her as he drove. They had a long drive ahead of them and wouldn't be getting to the safehouse till nightfall.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're okay... and all I want now is to get you to safety," Michael spoke with a heavy sigh.

~*~*~

"It's fine don't worry about it," Alex said, still lost in her own thoughts. She rested her head against  
the window, closing her eyes.

~*~*~

Michael continued driving to their destination, glancing over now and then toward Alex who had seemed to have fallen asleep. He too was tired but knew it was imperative that they got to the safehouse. Finally they got there are dusk. "Alex, we are here," Michael told here while he was parking the car.

~*~*~

Alex climbed out of the car after he had parked it, and as she did she saw they were literally in the middle of nowhere.  
It gave her the chills, everything about Division was like this. Everyone and Everything was practically non-exsistent.

~*~*~

The safehouse didn't have much, just the bare necessities such as a table and chairs, loveseat, and a bed. Nothing fancy, but Michael didn't care. At least it wasn't Division. He took Alex's hand and lead her into the safehouse he most often used, the only one that was currently furnished. "This is your home for the next 8 months," he told her. "Just make yourself comfortable." After the baby came and this mission was over, he and Alex would both have to return to the dreaded walls of Division.

~*~*~


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Alex actually liked the idea of being away from Division even if it was only for eight months.  
Maybe she could actually relax just a little bit, she was still working but still.  
This was less suffocating than being inside of Divison.  
"Okay," she said when Michael said to make herself comfortable. She didnt mind the limited  
furnishings either.  
The place was still ten times cozier than Divison it wasn't until she realized there was  
only one bed, that she felt uneasy. How was that supposed to work?

~*~*~

Michael was hungry as he hadn't eaten in hours, so he went to the kitchen in search of food. The cupboards were bare and there was nothing in the fridge. Why hadn't he thought to stop for some groceries? They couldn't survive here long without some food, so he had no choice but to go out tonight and get some. Luckily there was a small convience store not far down the road. He could get some items there. "I need to go out and get a few groceries," he said to Alex. "You just relax and sit tight here till I get back." He quickly left, wanting to get back as soon as possible.

Less than an hour later, Michael had returned, carrying three bags of groceries. He set them on the table and began putting them away. "Are you hungry?" he called out to Alex.

~*~*~

Alex had been laying down on the bed while Michael had been out  
getting  
groceries.  
When he returned she sat up," Actually yeah I am kindda hungry," she admitted.

~*~*~

"Great, cuz we have plenty to eat here now," Michael said to Alex. He opened a premade lasangna dinner and popped it in the oven to bake. Until then he tossed Alex and apple to tide her over until dinner. As the food began to cook, a pleasant smell filled the small house.

~*~*~

Alex caught the apple," Thanks," she said as she bit into the apple. It tasted good.  
She leaned against the small counter in the kitchen. " Thank you...for figuring out for now how to keep me and the baby safe," she said softly. She hadn't had the chance to thank Michael for that yet.

~*~*~

"It was the least I could do," Michael replied as he was still feeling responsible that she had gotten pregnant in the first place. He should have taken precautions or had more control. But since he had chosen to have his way with her, now they were both paying the price. And they had to give the baby up. He didn't like to think of that. The baby was an innocent person in all of this, so he or she deserved a better life. Division was no place at all for a baby.

~*~*~

"You didn't have to," Alex said quietly." You could have easily just gotten rid of me."  
She took another bite of the apple, munching it on it quietly. She wished that things could be different.  
After finishing the apple, she threw the core away and washed her hands. It didnt feel right giving away the baby, but she had no other option.

~*~*~

"Alex, I did have to..." Michael said as he looked into her eyes. "It's my baby, too." It really hurt to say those words. A baby they couldn't even keep. He hated that they had made a baby together, and they eventually had to leave the baby in a safe place and try to forget. That just felt so... wrong. But what could be done? His life belonged to Division. He couldn't have Alex or the baby... and that was the hell of it. So, he had to make his heart one of stone, so he could get through all this.

~*~*~

Alex dried her hands, and turned to face Michael. She didnt know what to say. Then she spoked.  
"Not everyone always does the things they have to."

~*~*~

"I always do what I have to do, even if it's not really what I want to do. Like today when I had to sit tight unable to do a thing when Amanda and Percy insisted you question that terrorist," Michael explained. "It wasn't what I wanted, but what I had to do."

"As for you and the baby, I'm going to do my best to protect you both..." said Michael, hoping that he could make good on that promise.

~*~*~


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I always do what I have to do, even if it's not really what I want to do. Like today when I had to sit tight unable to do a thing when Amanda and Percy insisted you question that terrorist," Michael explained. "It wasn't what I wanted, but what I had to do."

"As for you and the baby, I'm going to do my best to protect you both..." said Michael, hoping that he could make good on that promise.

~*~*~

Alex knew if it came down to it,honestly Michael seemed to be the only one she could trust.  
She would never trust a single other person at Division. She just hoped that this baby would end up somewhere where they would feel wanted  
and that they could trust the people in their life. Her hand rested on her stomach.  
"I know you will," she said softly.

~*~*~

Soon the dinner was done, so Michael took it from the oven and placed it onto the table. He set the table with drinks, plates and silverware and announced to Alex to help herself. He took a seat himself and reached for his drink, taking a sip. Even dinner seemed a hundred times better, now that they were far away from Division.

~*~*~

Alex served herself and then sat down, picking up her fork to take a bite of  
the lasagna.  
It tasted good. It felt nice to be able to eat hot food, instead of the semi warm stuff  
that Division served its recruits.

~*~*~

The premade lasagna was no gourmet meal, but it tasted great to Michael who was seriously sick of Division's icky food menu. Most of what was served for rations at Division was nothing but slop. Michael ate his dinner as he glanced across the table at Alex. It was weird being on the outside; being able to say, do, or feel without being told otherwise.

~*~*~

Alex washed down a bite of food with her drink, and then felt Michael's eyes on her.  
She slowly lifted her head to look at him. She wasn't used to eating like this wtih Michael sitting across from her, yet  
at the same time something felt natural about it. " What?" she asked softly, since he was looking at her.

~*~*~

Michael lightly shook his head as though coming out of his mental trance. "I was just thinking that now that we are free of Division for now, I could almost be myself... whatever myself is," he replied. He hadn't been himself, the true Michael for so long, that he had nearly forgotten who he actually was. He took his last few bites from his plate, then finished up his drink as well.

~*~*~

A short while later Alex had finished eating and drinking her drink. She stood to clear the empty plates and glasses, listening while Michael was talking.  
She washed their dishes with soap and water before putting them in the dish rack to dry.  
She wiped her hands on a towel and turned to Michael," Least you have something to be. I lost myself a long time ago," She said quietly.  
Change became so easy for her, it scared it her.

~*~*~

Michael came to stand next to Alex, gazing deeply into her eyes. "You're mistaken about that. My life belongs to Division and it has for quite some time. All I have is the next few months, here with you..." he said quietly. "Because after that, both of us are going back, and it will return to the same."

~*~*~

Alex looked at Michael, few months to what? She couldn't even make her mouth speak.  
Her heart started pounding in her chest, just because he was close to her. She hated that, her body always had a way of betraying her when it came to him. She  
couldn't put herself through that.  
"I know," she said quietly. She swallowed," I..."

~*~*~

"Alex, while we are here, we can both let go and be ourselves. We've had a terrible start, I know that... and I've been an ass to you, and I'm sorry for that. I'd like to say I'll make it up to you, but I can't," Michael said with a heavy sigh. "I just hope you don't hate me..." He looked at her, wincing a little because he couldn't blame her if she did hate him.

~*~*~

"Which is what Michael? Am I supposed to just go with the flow? Or am I supposed to give into my desires? or am I supposed to just be okay with the  
fact  
that I can rest easy because Im away from Divison?" She was just so confused about what  
it was to be herself. She sighed," Please don't say sorry if you don't mean it. You are how you are, and I've gotten used to that fact."

~*~*~

"Rest easy that for now you are away from Division and the rest will come in time. Just so you don't forget that we both have to go back when the baby comes," replied Michael. "And I did mean it when I said I am sorry but you don't have to accept my apology. That's up to you." Needing his space, Michael gave her one last glance, then went to stand outside on the front porch, feeling the cool night air upon his skin.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Alex sighed, she'd never be able to forget that it would eventually be time to return  
to Divison.  
She wasn't mad at him, she just didn't how to take all of this. She ran her hands over her face.  
When he walked away she laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling.

~*~*~

Michael stayed outside awhile breathing in the fresh air. He almost wished he had gotten some alcohol at that convience store, just to help relax him. He was always so uptight. But he tried to remind himself, he was away from Division... he could relax now. With a heavy sigh, he went back inside and locked up for the night.

~*~*~

Alex had curled up on one of side of the bed, she had no idea what to expect  
in the next few months.  
Except for the arrival of the baby, her hand rested against her stomach. The baby  
that she'd never get to see grow up or hear speak or anything. A part of her was going to be out there in the world w/o her.

~*~*~

Michael avoided going to bed as long as possible, because he didn't know how Alex would react to sharing the bed with him. He took a seat on the loveseat awhile, closing his eyes and trying to clear his head of all thoughts. He was exhausted and it had been a very long day. He went to the small bedroom where Alex lay on the bed and stripped down to his boxers. Quietly he crawled into bed with her.

~*~*~

Alex rolled over so she was laying beside him, her hand resting on his chest she brushed her lips  
against his cheek.  
"I don't hate you," she said softly." You've protected me, despite everything else.  
I'm still alive because of you."

~*~*~

Michael's heart started beating faster at Alex's touch. He softly caressed her hair as she lay her head over his heartbeat. It meant a lot to him that she didn't hate him. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," he spoke in a whisper.

~*~*~

She didn't know why but hearing him say that made her feel safer, she knew he meant it.  
It wasn't long before she fell asleep in his embrace, she was exhausted. She stayed just  
like that with her cheek against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat soothing away her fears.

~*~*~

Michael slept well that night, holding Alex close. The bed was extremely comfortable in comparison to his cot at Division. Having Alex near him all night had been a soothing balm to his senses. When he awakened in the morning, he was still holding her close. He didn't move, just wanting to savor the quiet peacefulness.

~*~*~

When Alex woke the next morning, she didn't move. She stayed right where she was  
in Michael's arms.  
She didn't want to leave them anytime soon, it was nice to be held to feel something.  
Day in and day out at Divison it was so much lack of feeling, it had been starting to make  
her physically ill.

~*~*~

Michael could tell the moment Alex came awake as her breathing changed. He tugged her a bit closer, gently stroking his fingertips up and down her arm. "How do you feel this morning?" he asked her softly. "It's good to get away, isn't it?" He hoped she would be happy here with him over the next few months. He intended to savor every moment of it.

~*~*~

"I feel alright for now," Alex said, she knew morning sickness would eventually rear its ugly head and  
that would not be fun. She settled in comfortably against him as he pulled her closer.  
"Mmmm," she said feeling his fingertips on her arms," I want to stay just like this for awhile," she said.  
She liked this alot.

~*~*~

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Michael admitted. He sighed deeply, caressing Alex's hair. He loved how it felt in his hands. And more than that, he liked holding her and cuddling her.

~*~*~


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Alex sighed softly," Don't go tempting me with thoughts like that Sully. I know better," she said softly.  
She closed her eyes enjoying his touch," But for the time we're here I won't argue  
about staying like this. I like it."

~*~*~

Yes, they both knew better and that was the hell of it. Their time here was bittersweet, but he was going to savor every second of it he could. "Alex, you're so beautiful," he murmured, pressing his face into her hair. He wanted her, but that's what had gotten them into this situation to begin with.

~*~*~

Alex felt her heart beat speeding up, she was finding it hard to breath being near him, with him saying things like that.  
Her hands clutched the sheets on the bed, to keep herself from touching him, because if she did she might not want to stop.  
Then he spoke.  
"N-No One's ever said that to me before," she said, and it was true. No one had ever called  
her beautiful before.

~*~*~

"I meant it, Alex. I find you very attractive," Michael spoke. *So attractive I can barely keep my hands off you* he was thinking. He wondered if she still wanted him as much as he wanted her.

~*~*~

"The feeling is mutual," Alex said softly," Believe me. There are days I wish I could stop thinking about you, but it never happens. You're so sexy, smoldering,strong. And right now being with you is making it so hard for me not to do the things I shouldn't," Alex said softly. She lifted her head to look down at him.  
"The only thing I want right now is you. I want us to take advantage of the fact that we are here alone and indulge in each other." She still wasn't touching him, for fear she might not be able to stop if he didnt want the same, because she was fighting the urge so bad.

~*~*~

"You mean you still want me considering what a jerk I've been?" he asked with disbelief. "I treated you horribly and got you into this situation... but even so, you want me?"

~*~*~

"Its hard for me not to want you," Alex said quietly. " I've tried, but no matter what I do, it keeps coming back to me.  
I'm not okay with the way you treated me, but does that really matter? Not like I can change it."

~*~*~

Michael groaned at her words as it was all so difficult to describe. He wasn't good with the feelings and emotional thing. He didn't know what to say, so he just pulled her to him and kissed her.

~*~*~

Alex didn't have time to process what had happened before it had because Michael  
was kissing her.  
She ran her hands down his chest, kissing him back. Words clearly were not his thing, the only time he used them was when he was ordering someone around. His mouth however told a different story when he was kissing her.

~*~*~

Feeling her response, Michael took control, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Her mouth tasted sweet as he got lost in the kiss. He would show her without words how he felt for her.

~*~*~

Alex kissed him back opening her mouth more as he tongue slid in. She let out  
a soft  
moan of desire.  
She ran her hands down his back.

~*~*~

When Alex moaned into the kiss, Michael's desire raised another notch. His mouth took hers as he slowly began to undress her. He wanted her beyond anything and she was right ::: they were alone here and safe; they should take advantage of the time they had together.

~*~*~

She stopped to help him remove the clothes from her body, but it meant she had to pull away from him slightly.  
As her top fell to the ground , she ran her hands down his chest. She could loose herself in him.  
Leaning forward she brushed her lips along his neck, biting him softly, then letting her tongue flick out licking the bite nark. There was something so intoxicating about him.

~*~*~

Somehow Michael's fingers still managed to work considering she was biting his neck and licking the little marks she made. He somehow managed to unhook her bra and throw it aside, leaving her beautiful breasts naked to his hands. He cupped them both, teasing the hard little nipples.

~*~*~

Her nipples went instantly hard at his touch, and she let out another gasp of pleasure.  
Her breath catching in her throat, his touch caused her to stop breathing. Her mouth was still by his neck.  
She ran her nails down his sides

~*~*~

Feeling her nipples grow hard and aroused, Michael lightly pinched them. Her nails were lightly scraping his body, making him shudder. Instantly, Michael had an erection. He wanted her so damn much.

~*~*~


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Feeling her nipples grow hard and aroused, Michael lightly pinched them. Her nails were lightly scraping his body, making him shudder. Instantly, Michael had an erection. He wanted her so damn much.

~*~*~

Alex moved in as close to him as she could get, wrapping herself around him. When he  
pinched her nipples, she let her head fall back slightly. Her hands worked to remove his boxers.

~*~*~

Michael pulled back from Alex just slightly, aiding her in the removal of his boxers. As soon as they were off, he began working on what remained of her clothing. After she was entirely naked, he pressed his face against her breasts, drawing an aroused nipple into his warm mouth.

~*~*~

Alex let out a soft moan, running her fingers through his hair. She felt his warm mouth  
on her nipple.  
She ran her nails down the back of his neck.

~*~*~

Michael loved Alex's nails raking his skin. It made him so hard. His mouth was on her breast while his tongue teased an erect nipple. He sucked the peak into his mouth.

~*~*~

Alex moaned as he sucked on her now erect nipple. It felt so good, she wanted more from him.  
She couldn't get enough of the stuff his mouth was doing to her. She reached down between them to fondle him.

~*~*~

Michael groaned against her breast as he felt her small hand grasping his turgid cock. He moved his mouth the second breast giving it attention too. He couldn't get enough of Alex.

~*~*~

Alex stroked him, feeling him move his attention to her other nipple. She let out a soft moan of pleasure.  
She held his mouth to her chest with one hand, while the other was working him. She wanted to feel him touching her too.  
"Michael," she gasped, itching for his hands on her body.

~*~*~

He nibbled and sucked on her nipple, then started to sweep his mouth lower. He wanted to taste all of her. "Alex," he whispered back to her.

~*~*~

A shiver ran down Alex's back, a shiver of pleasure. The way he said her name, it was different than all the other times.  
Most of the time when he said her name it was with seriousness. She felt him go lower, and she closed her eyes.

~*~*~

Michael kissed his way down her tummy, leaving no part of her untouched. His tongue dipped into Alex's navel, teasing the supple flesh. Yet her moist heat beckoned him lower. He could not wait to get a taste of her.

~*~*~

Alex's legs spread automatically opening for Michael, the way he was leaving kisses on her moving lower caused  
a shiver or pleasure to run down her body. Her eyes were still closed as she let out a soft breath.

~*~*~

Michael kissed his way lower, taking his time with Alex. This time wasn't as urgent and rushed as their first time. He knew he had hours to spend pleasuring her if he wanted, now that they were alone. He parted her legs with his hands and slid his face toward her center.

~*~*~

The slowness, the tenderness of his touch it made her feel so good. There was something different about  
this time.  
She felt him move between her legs, and she slightly sucked in her breath, the thought of his mouth on her down there made her dizzy with desire.

~*~*~

Michael neared the damp humid flesh and used his tongue to trace the tender seam. Her inner lips unfurled to his touch. Once her clit was exposed, he began massaging it with the tip of his seeking tongue.

~*~*~

Alex let out soft sounds of pleasure as she felt Michael's tongue teasing her. She brushed her foot against his side, as she had to keep from arching right off the bed.  
If this was him just getting started she knew tonight would never be the same again.

~*~*~

Michael continued to blow his hot breath on her moist slit as his tongue teased her clit. It was throbbing against his tongue. He used a fingertip to trace around her opening.

~*~*~

Alex let out gasp as she sort of choke on a breath from the pleasure  
that he  
was causing in her.  
Her body was responding to his touch, and she loved how his tongue felt. She ran her hands along his shoulders feeling his skin underneath her hands.

~*~*~

Two fingers slid into Alex as Michael continued to tease her hardening clit with his tongue. He could taste her sweetness as he began thrusting the fingers into her.

~*~*~


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Two fingers slid into Alex as Michael continued to tease her hardening clit with his tongue. He could taste her sweetness as he began thrusting the fingers into her.

~*~*~

Alex moaned pushing her hips towards his fingers," Michael," she breathed his name like it  
was the only thing that could save her from going insane from the pleasure. She needed him badly.  
"Need You..."

~*~*~

"Is this what you need?" Michael asked in between hot licks of her clit and deep thrusts with his fingrs. Alex was so wet; he could taste her sweetness and he could not get enough of it.

~*~*~

Alex let out gasp, as she lifted her hips to meet his thrusting fingers, and licking tongue.  
It was driving her crazy, she wasn't sure how she'd be able to keep from screaming when the pleasure kept building with intensity and passion.  
"Yes," she breathed," Yes. Yes."  
She was getting wet and her walls clenched down on his fingers.

~*~*~

Michael loved the way she kept crying out "Yes. Yes," and clenching down on his fingers. He planned to make Alex come many times. He had all the time in the world now to give her the most ultimate of pleasures. He sucked her little clit into his mouth, elongating it as he used his lips and teeth upon it.  
Meanwhile his fingers moved into her faster and harder, stretching her open.

~*~*~

Alex thought she might exploded from this much pleasure. She could feel her walls tightening, her climax building.  
And the way he was working her clit was driving her insane.

~*~*~

Michael continued with the passionate assault on her clit. He sucked on it hard while driving his fingers inside of her. She was so wet and tight.

~*~*~

The more he was torturing her body, the more it was responding to the things he was doing to her.  
She could hardly keep from wanting more. She could feel her climax starting to rise faster and faster, as he was  
driving his fingers inside of her.

Then within moments she was spilling her juices all down his fingers that were inside of her.

~*~*~

When she came, Michael carefully withdrew his fingers, using his mouth and tongue to devour every drop which clung to Alex. He ran his tongue all over, tasting it all.

~*~*~

Alex lay still feeling his tongue, she was trying to slow down her racing heart. It had gotten out of control during the orgasm. It wasn't until his tongue was starting to lick her clean, she realized her body wasn't done. She looked startled, she had never been that turned on before ever by any man ever. Her clit was aching, and she could feel how wet she was getting all over again.

Before she could say anything though, the sound of a fuse busting could be heard and the power went out, leaving them in total pitch blackness. Alex froze, she hated pitch black dark. It reminded her of when she used to be a sex slave and was locked in a dark hole til her services were required. Her body tensed up with fear.  
Her heart beat sped this time not from Michael's touch, but from fear.

~*~*~

Michael stopped mid-lick, feeling Alex go tense. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking up at Alex. He had been so engrossed with her, he hadn't even known the power had gone out. Now the room was in darkness. He realized then that a fuse must have blown.

~*~*~

" I hate pitch black," Alex choked out." I..." She was having trouble breathing  
and fear gripped her.  
The walls were closing in around her. She wanted to scream for help but she couldn't even make her mouth work.

~*~*~

Michael held Alex closely for a moment, realizing she was having some sort of panic attack. She was trembling and scared. "It's going to be okay, Alex," he promised. "But I gotta go flip the switches on the fuse box. I'll be right back." He kissed her softly, then felt his way through the darkness toward the hallway, where the fuse box was located.

~*~*~

In the dark Alex sat there on the bed, she pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them with her arms.  
She was still trembling.

~*~*~

A few minutes later, Michael had flipped all the switches in the fuse box and thankfully the lights and power had come back on. He made his way back to the bedroom, seeing Alex sitting there on the bed, very upset. "Hey, it's alright," he said, wrapping his arm around her in comfort.

~*~*~

She turned her head burrying it in his shoulder,"I'm sorry," came her muffled voice.  
She didn't get panick attacks often, unless something triggered them, and the last one had  
been when she had been under the jeep doing the bomb simulation and had to deactivate the bomb in ten minutes.

~*~*~

Michael held Alex close as he tried to soothe her. "You're safe with me," he promised, caressing her hair. He kissed the top of her head, attempting to comfort her.

~*~*~


End file.
